Everything's going to be okay
by It's Tonnie
Summary: Rebekah does not give up on Bonnie when everyone else does. Even Bonnie herself. Rebekah/Bonnie friendship. Slight Kennett
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: I don't own anything TVD.

**A/N: This story takes place sometime after the Original -family is reunited. In my story Esther is a loving mother who DOES NOT try to kill her children. **

**Everything's going to be okay**

„Do you want to see a movie"?

„No."

„Do you want to grab some food at the Grill?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Doing facials then?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well, we could also go and egg Caroline's house...I was just kidding.", Rebekah said after receiving a stern glance from Bonnie. The latter let herself fall back in her bed and just stared at the ceiling. It was depressing. For the last 3 weeks Bonnie acted like a black hole. She instantly sucked out all the positive energy in every room she entered. She only talked when she had to, her answers where short as if every unnecessary word was hurting her. Caroline, Elena and Matt tried their best to get her out of the state she was in, but none of them succeeded. Bonnie kept acting like a zombie and slowly her friends backed up. Eventually they gave up. Everyone knew the reason why the resident witch acted the way she did, but no one knew what to do about it. Rebekah was the only determined not to give up on her.

"So you want to keep on sulking and wallowing in self-pity?", she asked.

"Yes, please.", Bonnie mumbled while disappearing under a mass of sheets.

Bonnie just wanted to be left alone. By Elena, by Caroline, by Matt and by her new blonde Original vampire friend. Especially by Rebekah. Not that she didn't like Rebekah, to be honest it was the exact opposite. While Caroline and Elena still disliked/distrusted her Bonnie and Rebekah had formed a strange but genuine friendship. Rebekah had learned early to respect witches (since her own mother was one) and never asked any witchy favor from Bonnie and was eager that their conversations had nothing to do with supernatural stuff. Bonnie on the other hand understood Rebekah in so many ways, no one in her family ever did. So Bonnie was really grateful to have her as a friend, but right _now_ she just wanted her to leave. It was her face that bothered Bonnie. It reminded her too much of a certain someone that Rebekah was related to. Kol. The eyes, the smile...but now he was gone.

"Just go home, Bekah. I'll be fine."

But Rebekah wasn't having any of it. She went to Bonnie's bed, looked for one of her feet and pulled her out of the mass of sheets she was buried under.

Rebekah crossed her arms in front of her chest before she began to speak: "Do you remember the time when I thought that the thing between me and Matt had a real future, but caught him randomly kissing Caroline at a party?"

Bonnie nodded. Rebekah had fallen apart after she saw Matt kissing Caroline. She had expected to see Rebekah going rouge and that she would have tried to kill both of them, but instead of unleashing her Original vampire powers, Rebekah Mikaelson started crying. And she cried for days. She locked herself into her room, refused to feed and just..cried. At first her family thought that it was just something temporary and she that would come to her senses soon enough. But they were wrong. On the third day, they grew worried. And after the sixth desperate. Her mother and brothers had no idea what to do. Elijah and Finn tried to persuade her, Klaus tried to bribe her with clothes and make up but no one of them succeeded. There was also no way to compel her, because she was an Original. On the seventh day Kol went to Bonnies' asking her for help. Bonnie saw how afraid he was for his sister. Even tough they bickered constantly, he still loved her. After pulling him into a hug and promising that everything was going to be okay, she drove over to the Mikaelson mansion.

"_What is she doing here?", Klaus asked suspiciously after seeing Bonnie walking up the stairs. After he saw Matt and Caroline kissing, he finally realized that it didn't matter what he did for her, she would never return his feelings. In face of the latest revelations, he held a grudge against the whole Scooby-doo Gang, including Bonnie._

"_I'm here to help Rebekah." Bonnie answered calmly. Klaus snorted. Before Bonnie had the chance to reply, Elijah interjected. _

"_Miss Bennett, it is a pleasure to see you.", he said." Me and my family are very thankful for your effort to help our beloved sister."_

"_I'm happy to help. Besides I consider Rebekah to be a friend of mine. So if you'd excuse me." _

_Just as Bonnie entered Rebekahs room, Kol appeared next to Elijah._

"_We really should talk about the company you keep, Kol.", Klaus said after 15 minutes of complete silence. Kols face which had been worried turned instantly angry._

"_What is your problem?", he hissed. Klaus pointed to Rebekahs door. "The witch is my problem! She may act like she cares about you and Rebekah, but eventually she will betray you! Because that is what they do. Look what this Donovan-boy did to Bekah or Caroline t-", "You mean what Caroline did to you?", Kol interrupted him. "That's the point, brother! That was CAROLINE and the girl who tries to help her friend in there is BONNIE. Only because her friends are backstabbing rubbish doesn't mean that Bonnie is. She is the most loyal person I've ever met and I-" But a voice cut him off._

"_Could you please try to keep your voice down?", Rebekah said with false anger in her voice. Her eyes were still red, but she smiled."It is quite annoying. Instead of shouting Kol would you be so kind and fetch me a blood bag? I'm starving." Bonnie appeared behind Rebekah with a satisfied smile on her lips._

"And do you remember what you said to me?", the female Original asked."You said, that no guy living or dead who cheats on me is worth one single tear. And that I'm a beautiful, caring, free-spirited, smart woman who doesn't need a boyfriend like that, because I have other people around me who see what he apparently doesn't." She threw a winning glance at her friend. At first Bonnie remained silent. But then she spoke. "He didn't cheat one me, Bekah.", her voice sounded broken.

"He just- he just left." Suddenly tears started running down her cheeks. Rebekah sat next to her on the bed and pulled the witch into a hug. Bonnie laid her head on the blondes shoulder and sobbed her heart out. She cried for hours, while Rebekah stroked her hair and told her that everything was going to be okay, even though she wasn't convinced it was the truth. Kol had his legitimate reasons for leaving. But she had to believe that everything was going to be alright. For Bonnie. For her best friend.

**Author's note:First of all, English is not my first language so please forgive me for my grammar mistakes, I know it's all over the place, but I tried my best. **

**So I am not sure if this stays a one shot and I'll add a few other unconnected Bekah/Bonnie one shots or I'll develop a story out of this. That would contain a lot of Kennett (and I love my Kennett ^^) and a lot of stuff about the Original family. I know that almost everyone loves Klaroline, but I don't. And don't worry If I choose to write a whole story, I'll explain the circumstances on why Matt kissed Caroline (it is not necessary because they have feelings for one another) and what exactly happened at that party. **

**I want to thank StillStacie who is the only one (until now) who reviewed my last Kennett story.**

**Jazzywazzy08 is the one who inspired me to write this story, because I read in her blog that she needs more Bonnie/Rebekah in her life. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**: I don't own anything TVD.

Bonnie starred at the big mansion in front of her. It had been a month, since he left. _A month._

He didn't even bother to reach her in some way. No phone call, no text message, no letter. It was like, he forgot that she existed. The last few weeks without Kol had been living hell. Not a long time ago she used to make fun of girls like that. Being so heavily dependent on guy seemed odd to her. _"It's like that Bella chick forgot that she has a family and friends",_she said to Elena and Caroline after reading _New Moon."I mean seriously! I can understand that she was heartbroken, but eventually you have to move on. It's not like he died or fell into a coma. He left her. That happens to thousands of women everyday. If everyone whose boyfriend/fiance/husband had ran off was acting the same way she did, our economy would have crashed a long time ago."_

She chuckled bitterly. Karma most certainly was a bitch. She had spent the first three weeks of his disappearance listening to Toni Braxton and Mariah Carey while throwing herself a non-stop pity party ,something she had sworn herself never to do. She would probably still be sulking in her bed, if Rebekah hadn't crashed this-so-called-party. Since then her condition had improved slightly. She started to talk in full sentences again and went shopping or to the the grill. Never on her own initiative, but at least she didn't refuse anymore when someone wanted to drag her along. But according to Rebekah, she still looked like a sad, lost, green eyed puppy. Well..a puppy seemed to be an improvement to the zombie she used to be. But now she was facing her biggest challenge so far. Having the monthly sleepover at Rebekah's house. The memories of the last one were still fresh. That was the day when she had seen Kol for the last time.

**1 month before**

"Bonnie, you're supposed to do me a facial, instead of sucking my brothers face!", Rebekah complained. "By the way Kol, get lost! It's my turn to spend some time alone with Bonnie, you occupied her the whole afternoon!" At first Rebekah thought that it might be good thing that Bonnie and her brother were dating. It would put some more distance between her the Doppelganger wench and that bitch Caroline, but it turned out that it also meant that she had less time to spend alone with Bonnie. Kol decided to follow Bonnie everywhere she went. And with everywhere, she literally meant everywhere. First it started innocent with driving her to school every morning and bringing her home. Then he "persuaded" the janitor to give him the locker next to Bonnies. And after that he compelled his way into all of her classes. And if that wasn't creepy enough he decided to become a part of the football team, so he could prevent anyone hitting on her while the cheerleader squad (which included Rebekah and Bonnie) accompanied the team to games out of town. It grew hard for Rebekah to catch her best alone without her idiotic stalker brother in tow. And to top it all, she caught both of them making out in a fitting room during their only-girls-allowed-shopping-tour. That was the moment when the female Original vampire decided to take drastic measures. She drafted a Bonnie-timetable which had the task to prevent Kol from monopolizing Bonnies time. In order to make it work she even threatened Kol to stake him and put him back into his coffin if he refused to play nice. And it seemed to work...at least sometimes.

"Bonnieeeeee", Rebekah whined. "You promised!" Bonnie finally pushed Kol away and turned to her friend, while her boyfriend looked annoyed. "Don't pout, Bekah. It's not cute.", he said and started to caress Bonnies neck but Bonnie shoved him away.

"Seriously Kol, you need to go. I promised Bekah that I would spend the night with her. Oh Kol, get your mind out of the gutter", she said annoyed as he wiggled his eyebrows." You know what I mean. By the way, I know how it feels when your best friend neglects you in favor of her boyfriend. I went through that phase when Elena started to date Matt-ups, I'm sorry Rebekah that I mentioned him. Are you okay?" Bonnie turned to her friend with an guilty expression on her face. She knew that the name of Matt still made Rebekah feel uneasy. Which was completely understandable. Matt broke her heart. Cheating on your girlfriend is bad. But cheating with her biggest rival who is your ex-girlfriend and the crush of your girlfriend's brother is unforgivable.

Rebekah took a deep breath. Matt's betrayal still hurt but she was slowly getting over it, especially with a friend like Bonnie on her side.

"There is no need to apologize", she said while smoothing her dress." We can't avoid his name forever, can we?" She looked up and grinned. "But if you feel so bad about mentioning his name you could try to make it up to me.."

"How?"

"You'll just promise me Bonnie, that until next week your time is reserved for me and for me only."

"Forget it Bekah!", Kol said with a dangerous edge in his voice. "Do not drag me in to this! **I** offered you to kill the waiter and this blonde annoying baby vampire! I still would!"

"Kol!"

"What? They have no doppelganger status and it's not like anyone would miss them!"

"What were the conditions of you and me dating? 1. rule: Do not harm innocent people in any way! 2. rule:Do not harm innocent people in any other way! 3. rule: Especially none of my friends!"

"These two are hardly innocent! But your wish is my command, babe", Kol smirked.

"Don't call me babe!"

"Sweetheart, then?" Bonnie groaned. Rebekah on the other hand laughed. It was always fun to watch their banter. As she watched Bonnie pushing Kol towards the door, she suddenly remembered something very important.

"Hey witch, could you please go downstairs to the kitchen and fetch me an apple, please?", Rebekah asked Bonnie.

"Why the hell would you need an apple to begin with? It's not like you need the vitamins."

"Well, you will never find the answer to this unless you bring me one.", Rebekah explained in a slowly like she was talking to a child.

"And why don't you get it yourself? You are much faster than me.", Bonnie argued. The blonde original sighed. Getting Bonnie out of the room was much harder than she expected.

"Well..i wanted to make use of that time to do...to do..", she glanced at Kol for help which proved to be totally pointless," to do some brother-sister bonding!", she exclaimed.

"To do wh—ouch!", Kol asked only to get smacked by his sister.

"You see Bonnie? Kol and me need some serious brother-sister bonding", Rebekah said while throwing Kol a meaningful glance. Judging by his expression he finally took the hint.

"Oh yeah, Bekah is right. We really do need to work on our..our bonding.", Kol added not very convincingly.

Bonnie went to the door and was just about to turn the door knob, but turned around instead. She watched both of them closely and asked: "Do you promise me that you won't kill each other? If one of you has a white oak stake now would be time to hand it over. Because if you two manage to kill each other, I will resurrect you only to kill you again! Am I clear?"

"I promise," Rebekah beamed."Pinky promise!"

"The same goes for me", Kol responded." Just without the pinky." After throwing one last suspicious glance at them, Bonnie finally left the room. ' These two were acting strange', she thought while looking for the kitchen. A few months prior, she would have laughed out loud, if someone had told her that she would spent all of her time with the Original siblings. And maybe, maybe someday they would be on different sides again. But as for now, she considered them as her family.

**Present day**

Bonnie took a deep breath. ' Is it not enough that he haunts me in my dreams? Why do I have to spend the night in a house which haunts me with memories of him?' She shook her head and knocked on the door. ' If Rebekah makes me watch _The Notebook_", she thought,' I'll kill her!'

**A/N: I'm sorry for the teasing, but I promise the next chapter will contain the reason why Kol left Bonnie. There will be also another male Original who sets his sight on the resident witch. Any guesses? And what were Rebekah and Kol hiding from Bonnie? A little hint: What did Elena and Caroline get in Season 3 what Bonnie didn't? Aside from a decent love interest, of course. Sorry for the Matt and Caroline bashing, but that was important for the storyline. This whole mysterious kissing incident is going to be explained and you'll see that it wasn't entirely their fault. Furthermore, I want to thank StillStacie, consumedly and The Dead Masquerade for their reviews! Reviews make me happy^^**


End file.
